


Chocolate Torment

by CsillaDream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yes I know its already May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an odd morning for Vanitas, that much was certain when he arrived at school to see a wrapped present on his desk. Yes, his desk. Amber eyes darted across the room until they landed on a particular blonde, whose hair swept gracefully outwards. Their desk were on opposite ends of the classroom so it wasn't likely a repeat of last year... so that meant? [ VanVen one shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: Originally this was going to be a Valentine's Day one shot, but I lost inspiration for it... So Valentine's Day romance in May :D
> 
> Enjoy~

It was an odd morning for Vanitas, that much was certain when he arrived at school to see a wrapped present on his desk. Yes,  _his_  desk. Amber eyes darted across the room until they landed on a particular blonde, whose hair swept gracefully outwards. Their desk were on opposite ends of the classroom so it wasn't likely a repeat of last year when one of Ventus's chocolates ended up on his desk. So that could meant...

"Woah, am I imagining or does Vani have some Valentine's chocolate on his desk?" A weight landed on his shoulder as Axel, one of his closest friends, appear at his side and proceeded to lean forward plucking the gift off the wooden surface.

Growling in a low voice: "I thought I said don't call me that," Vanitas's eyes narrowed as they glared at the redhead beside him, who placed the gift back before raising his hands defensively.

"Sorry sorry," Axel laughed but the foreign expression on his friend's face provoked him to ask: "You okay?"

"Yeah... probably another one of Venny's chocolates that ended up on my desk by some stupid bitch," Taking one last look at the wrapped chocolates, Vanitas groaned before ran a hand through his unruly raven locks then grabbed the gift off his desk and shoved it crudely into his hoodie pocket. He brushed past his friend in a silent declaration that he would not be in class today before turning into the crowded hallway, weaving past everyone until he made it onto the staircase that only consisted of several small groups of students, climbing the stairs until there was only him by then he was at the roof.

Chilled air, too warm for a coat and too cold for short-sleeves, met him the moment he stepped out; kicking a worn brick into the entrance, Vanitas took his favorite spot against the metal fence. Amber eyes swept over the area beneath him; the trees, not yet ready for spring, stood hiding students who were still heading inside.

His hand found its way back into his pocket to pull out the gift he had found on his desk; upon closer inspection, amber eyes caught sight of a small card. Pale fingers pushed the card open only to reveal: ' _To: Vanitas_ ' and nothing more. No clue as to who it was from. Despite that, the raven felt a little lighter now that it was clear they were actually for him.

"...but still, who the hell is so lame that they forget to write their own name?" He growled as he set his hands, still holding the gift, on his lap before he focused his attention back on the scenery before him.

* * *

Ventus climbed the stairs, two at a time, and the moment he saw the brick in between the door and the frame, a smile ghosted onto his face. Vibrant blue eyes peered in the small opening for any sign of the raven but when he found none, he stepped out, grabbing his arms when he was met by the chilled air. Glancing around he found Vanitas asleep in the one of the corners of the fenced-in area, his smile grew as he walked over.

Crouching down he saw the wrapped gift he had left on the raven's desk this morning, warmth crept to his face at the memory of that; he made sure that no one else was around to see him do it but before everyone headed off to lunch, he had been pulled aside by Axel, of all people. Apparently the redhead had seen him leaving the classroom and saw the present of Vanitas desk then put the two together. Needless to say, the blonde had been distracted for the rest of the day wondering if the raven had been disgusted by the idea of receiving chocolates from him and that was why he left before class had even started. Or...

A loud yawn before bleary amber eyes opened, it took only a few moments before they were focused and staring back at Ventus. Vanitas yawned, "What the hell do you want?" obviously annoyed by the fact that the blonde was there.

"Its just," blue eyes darted hesitantly at the gift before biting his lip then settling for something less weird, "i-it's l-lunch t-time..."

Groaning, "And the damn teacher sent you here to bring me to class..."

"Well..." It was true that another reason for him being up here was because their teacher had asked him to bring the raven back to class but a small part of him wanted to find out if Vanitas knew that the chocolates were from him. He already had suspicions that Axel had told him but he couldn't be sure - the redhead was known to pull stunts like that for shits and giggles.

"Just go back and tell that loser that I said I'm not in the mood," Vanitas's comment pulled him away from his internal musings; the blonde watched as the raven found a comfortable spot against the fence before yawning.

"No"

"Excuse me," One raven eyebrow raised in mild curiosity, it wasn't everyday that anyone saw Ventus go against anyone so directly, as his amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

Swallowing the lump that had quickly formed in his throat, the blonde stood his ground as he continued on: "No, I'm bring you back to class whether you want to or not,"

"Really?" With the addition of a smirk, Ventus could feel his resolve dissolving but he held onto what remained of it as he defended himself with a simple ' _Yeah_ '. Leaning towards the blonde, whose eyes widened at the close proximity, Vanitas kept his voice low and deep: "Then feed me," and it took all he had to keep his expression solid. If he faltered for a moment, the blonde might catch on that he was merely teasing but what he hadn't expected was Ventus  _actually_  agreeing to such a demand.

"Fine," A look of determination washed over the blue eyes and the raven's smirk grew more dangerous; it was officially too late to run away and tell their teacher that he couldn't do it.

The wrapped gift was tossed at Ventus, who just barely caught it in his hands before glancing up to see Vanitas pointing to his mouth. Scooting closer, the blonde was about arm-length away when the raven grabbed him and pulled him even closer, letting his arms wrap around the other's waist; with no other choice, Ventus proceeded to grab a square piece of the chocolate from the wrapped bag before reluctantly pressing against it against Vanitas's lips.

The chocolate remained there as the blonde noticed a playful gleam in the amber eyes in front of him, "What are you doing?" Ventus asked as he lowered the chocolate piece.

"I never said it would be easy,"

Ventus grit his teeth as he grounded out, "So then how do you propose I get you to eat the chocolate so I can drag your ass back to class,"

" _tsk tsk_... language, Mr. Perfect" Vanitas sneered but when the blonde in front of him didn't relax in the slightest, he decided to see how far he could push Ventus before he caved: "Try feeding me using something other than your hands... your mouth, perhaps?"

The raven watched with mild amusement as a multitude of emotions -bewilderment, anger, and an ounce of defeat- flashed across Ventus's blue eyes before the blonde placed the piece of chocolate gingerly between his teeth and leaned forward. Amber eyes watched in amusement, waiting for just the right moment to mention he was joking, but the closer Ventus got, the less he wanted to do so. Without realizing he opened his mouth and the moment the chocolate piece was close enough, he bit down hard enough to grip the piece with his teeth. Amber eyes playfully glanced up as if saying 'close but not close enough' causing blue orbs to harden with mild irritation before the blonde leaned in with a little more force. The blonde's hands lifted before resting on the raven's shoulders, Ventus was going to make Vanitas eat the chocolate and get back to class.

With his hold, the blonde was able to push more of the chocolate into Vanitas's mouth and soon they were practically mouth-to-mouth. With one mental sigh, Ventus closed the distance before pulling away completely: "There! You ate some choco-Ah!"

Ventus's back collided against the ground and before he could voice a complaint, he felt something warm against the corner of his lips - the raven had licked him! Blood flushing his cheeks with a rosy-tinge, the blonde stammered: "W-wha-at d-did y-you do that for?!"

"You had some chocolate still," The smirk that spread across Vanitas's face did little to cool the heat in the blonde's cheeks as the raven hovered over Ventus's small form.

**RING! RING!**

Vanitas groaned as the bell signalling the end of lunch rung before sitting up, allowing Ventus to do the same. Once he was upright again, the blonde did his best to will the new color on his face away but with little luck. His face still felt really warm despite the chilled weather. Yawning, the raven stood up, grabbing the chocolates, before commenting: "If only these chocolates weren't left as a mistake on my desk... they'd be pretty good,"

"You're wrong..." The words fell out of Ventus's mouth before the blonde had a chance to stop them.

"Mistake... Joke... same thing,"

"No, I mean... t-those ch-chocolates are meant for you, V-Vanitas"

"Nice try, Mr. Perfect but I'm not you"

"I have a name, you know"

"I know,"

"...they are for you,"

"Then who are they from?"

"..."

"See... no one comes to mind, its fine"

"...me..."

"-me? Namine? No way that girl hates me,"

Ventus's frustration with the raven was at its peak: "I said 'me'... I gave you those chocolates," He grounded out, determined to make the other understand.

"You? Are you-" upon meeting the gaze aimed at him, Vanitas felt himself grounded "Oh, you're serious... but why?"

Frustration getting the better of him once more, the blonde blurted out: "Because I like you, idiot! I like you a lot... more than I want to," Now the raven felt stupid, looking back on all the previous Valentine's Day, Ventus had always shared his yearly collection of chocolates with him and despite the confession that always came with those chocolates, he turned them all down. Was that why?

"You like... me?" Instead of getting a flat-out answer, the blonde gripped the front of his shirt and pulled forward, crashing their lips together; the taste of chocolate still very much present on both of their lips. He kept the kiss short, but to the point -Ventus was in love with Vanitas- and he hoped  _this_  would make Vanitas understand.

A slight curve of the raven's lips made him think that he done just that until: "well, thanks for the chocolate" and Vanitas walked away. The blonde hands fell to his sides as the door to the roof shut, but the sound of it opening again made him glance over to see the raven poking his head out, "Next time, make it a little less rich...  _Ventus_ ," a smile that spoke volumes spreading across his face.

When the door shut again, Ventus let out a breathless chuckle: "I really am an idiot for falling for him, of all people" relief flooded his system and a smile, much like Vanitas's erupted on his face as he whispered: "...next time, huh?"


End file.
